Gregor and the Wisp Rager
by darkmuffinsarecool
Summary: Four years since the War of Time. Ever since Gregor got back to the overland his family has not been allowed to talk about the underland. Luxa has longed for Gregor and is being forced into a loveless marrage. Book 1 in the Return of the Ragers. Rated T for violence and language.
1. Chapter 1: Aftermath

** This is my first story so please don't make fun of it.**

It has been for years since the war of time and Gregor and his family haven't moved to Virginia. Well he was suffering and welcome to the life of boringness.

Ever since he got back to the overland, Gregor hung out with his friends Larry and Angelina. When Gregor was about thirteen he made a new friend named Ernest nicknamed Ern or Erny.

When Gregor got back he tried playing saxophone again but failed. When Ernest invited Gregor and his friends over, he showed Gregor how to play an eletric guitar. Gregor learned emediatly and played the hardest song on the list, The Middle, perfectly. So the friends became a band. Gregor had the guitar, Larry the drums, Ernest the bass, and Angelina the classic rock organ (a type of piano).

Tommarow is the day of the talent show. Obviously the friends are doing a song. Gregor decided to make a song he called it The War of Time. "Come on guys we need to practice!" Gregor said dissapointed. "Yah but I'm to excited for tommarow," Ernest mumbled.

A few hours later they had all finished studying for the talent show. "We are ready lets get some snacks," Larry said. "Yah I'm starved," Angelina agreed. "Food lovers," Gregor thought. The friends had dinner at Larry's house that night. As always Gregor ate the most food. His friends looked at him in awe. "Well I had better get going," Gregor announced. "Bye!" his friends called.**_  
_**

When he got home, Gregor's mom said, "Go get ready for bed." Gregor then went to his bed to find his black pjs in his dresser. He put them on, brushed his teeth, and then went to bed.

That night Gregor dreamed of Luxa the first time they kissed in the musseum. He rember the picture they took of them. The picture is always safe with Gregor in his hidden compartment in his lamp.

The scene changed and Gregor was is a black room. In front of him was a stick, but not just a stick. It was covered in ancient markings and it was made of a dark blue shifting material. "It waits for you," a voice said. "Who are you?" Gregor asked. He looked around for the voice. "You will know soon," the voice replied, "It is only important that you find this object or your friends will be destroyed."

The scene changed again. What he saw was the city of Regalia in ruins. He saw Luxa dead with tons of cuts. "No!" Gregor cried. He looked around he saw many of his friends lying dead. "You can prevent this by finding the object I showed you. You will be back with your friends soon enough," the voice said, "Now you must get back to the underland as fast as you can. There will be an escort."

Gregor woke from his sleep. He was sweating. He looked at his alarm clock. It was 7:10am so he got up and got ready for the day. He put on his clothes, ate breakfast, said good bye to his family, and went to school.

When he got to school, he met up with his friends. "How's it going guys," he said. "Great!" his friends replied. Angelina looked at Gregor all dreamily.

Later during school the friends got ready for the talent show. Gregor got his guitar. The friends got up on stage the room was dark except for the lights on the stage.

The friends started playing the War of Time. When they finished the song, they bowed and hot off stage. When the judges decided what was most talented, They announced that Gregor's team had won.

When Gregor and his friends got into the hall. Zoey (only the most popular girl in the school) came up to him. "Hey Gregor would you like to watch a movie with me on Saturday?" she asked him. To which Gregor replied, "Sorry I have plans and I don't date." She looked hurt and walked away.

"Hey Ratmouth!" Brad (the only bully who wasn't afraid of Gregor) said, "Congrats now give me ten bucks." Brad and his friends laughed. "No," Gregor said. "What?" Brad said. There was now a huge crowd around the two. "I'm not giving you any money," Gregor replied. "Now let me put my fist in your face!" Brad said angrily. There was a lot of oohs and aws. "Give it your best shot," Gregor said.

Brad threw a punch at Gregor but he missed. Gregor threw a kick around and hit Brad in the chest. He then punched Brad in the back and imediatly knocked him out. Brad's friends looked frightened and ran away. Everyone around him looked shocked. "Well it is about time you people get home!" Gregor yelled and left. "Gregor wait up!" his friends called, "Can we watch a movie at your house tonight?" Gregor looked at his friends. "Sure," He replied.

When Gregor and his friends got to his apartment, he asked, "So what movie do you want to watch?" His friends looked at the movies. "How about Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince," Ernest suggested. His friends nodded. "I'll make the popcorn," Gregor said.

When the movie was over Gregor's friends stayed for dinner. They were having Mrs. Cormaci's salad with shrimp and cream sauce. As always Gregor was done befor everyone else. At the end of dinner they had dessert. Homemade icecream made by Lizzie and Mrs. Cormaci. Gregor's dad looked excited.

When they were halfway through dessert, there was the sound a scratching sound. "What is that?!" Angelina shrieked. It looked like Gregor's mom knew exactly what Gregor thought. "Rats hundreds of them," he said. Then a giant rat came into the room. It had two scars forming an X over one of its eyes. Gregors friends looked at it in horror, but even more terrified when it spoke. "I hope you left me some shrimp," it said.

"Ripred," Gregor exhaled.

**-Question: What is Ripred doing there?-**

**Left you hanging didn't I. Well I thought that went well. I do not accept hates, cusses or both. I thank Bane487 for the support and advice. Read and Review. :D**


	2. Chapter 2: The Beginnings Begin

**Hehe I left you hanging didn't I? Well I planned to update earlier but I didn't have enough time. Well this took a long time. Oh and I would like for more reviews. For Gregor fans they can wait I'm doing a Luxa point of view! Yay! R&amp;R!**

Luxa wasn't in a good mood at all. "Your highness you will need a husband when you reach the age of sixteen," Jaronix one of the council members said. Luxa was in the council room with the ten council members who were trying to give her a husband. So far she has neglected all of the suiters, all she wanted was Gregor. "We believe Lagnet will be perfect," exclaimed Stariton another council member said.

_"Well that is just great!" _Luxa thought, "_Engaged__ to a man who I hate and is only focused on the throne. That isn't what Gregor is like." _Lagnet stepped into the room. "If you refuse him you will be removed of the throne," Galbotixor (the council leader) said, "Meeting dismissed!" With that everyone got up and went arout their business.

Luxa had another meeting right before dinner for discussing battle plans. "_So where should I go?_" Luxa thought, "_The arena!_" Luxa loved to pass time in the arena. She sped past the baths, then the royal chambers, pass the hospital, and to the flight deck. She wistled and in the distance she saw Aurora in the distance. Within seconds Aurora landed. "Where to?" she asked. "The arena," Luxa replied.

Aurora gave a screach and jolted up into the air and sped toward the arena.

When they got there Luxa did her best backflip off Aurora. Aurora left a second after Luxa landed perfectly on her feet. "Impressive!" a man said walking toward her. "Hello Mareth!" Luxa said happily. "Well it is good to see you again your highness," Mareth said. "Good to see you too," replied Luxa. Then she walked off for someone to spar.

Luxa looked around the arena looking for someone to spar but found nobody, so she went to the barracks to find a young man. "Would you like to spar sir?" Luxa asked. The young man turned around to face Luxa. "It would be an honor your highness," the man said, "Name's Baxtarion." The two shook hands and went outside to spar.

When the two got to the sparring field, they got in position and got in a ready stance waiting for the other to make a move. Baxtarion ran around her left flank she saw what he was doing and dodged quickly and hit him in the back. He struggled to get up. He regained his ground and this time ran straight forward. Luxa had no time to react and he hit her in the chest. Luxa regained her senses and swung for his temple. She hit him in the head and he staggered back.

This continued for a while until Luxa slammed her sword on his leg. He fell over and Luxa held her sword at his throat. "You are a worthy apponent your highness," Baxtarion said as Luxa walked away to the royal chambers.

When she got there Lagnet was waiting for her. "Hello my beloved," he said. Luxa hated that. "Hello now goodbye," Luxa replied sternly. "Ok," he sighed. Luxa headed to the changing room and stripped off her clothes and put on fresh ones. She walked to the council room.

She walked past the hospital, then the armory, and finally made it to the council room. "Your highness," Crestilvas greeted. He bowed. "What is this meeting meant for?" Luxa asked. Luxa looked around the room all council members were there including Perdita. "We are here to discus the groups to go into the uncharted lands to drive back the crunchers," Perdita replied. "Good," Luxa said. It was quiet until Gaun spoke. "The first group will have Lagnet, Morzout, Visrehn, Lucila, and Jorhan. For the second Lukmonto, Angellan, Horanza, Tocklance, and Lorwalt. For the third Ripred, Howard, and we are still waiting for four more volenteers," Gaun said. Everyone exchanged ideas. "Don't worry I've got some people in mind. Expect me back here in a day and a half," Ripred said and left.

That night Luxa couldn't sleep. She thought about Gregor. "Gregor I wish you were here," she wispered. She thought about everything they've done together. The prophecy of Gray, the prophecy of Bane, the prophecy of Blood, the prophecy of secrets, and the prophecy of time. When she thought about that she finally fell asleep.

Luxa was in a dark cave with something big. "Hehehe! Hello your highness, I am Bluthtomb leader of the crunchers," Bluthtomb said, "You and your prescious kindom and underland will be destroyed! Heahhaha!" Bluthtomb laughed and laughed. Luxa did a three finger gester at Bluthtomb and the scene dissolved.

Luxa woke up with a start. She thought about who Ripred was getting. She thought about that for a while then got out of bed, took a bath, put on her clothes, and got ready for the day.

**Question- What will happen when Ripred gets back?**

**Well I'm sorry for not updating lately, but on Easter my family discovered a dead possum under the house, so we tried to get it out but it is stuck under the wall and my brother broke its neck. I thank Tytonic and Bane487 for the tips and reviews.**

**-darkmuffinsarecool**


	3. Chapter 3: Escort

**Well... Gregor chapter yay! Lets find the answer to the question for the last chapter!**

**Previously on the Wisp Rager-**

"Ripred," Gregor exhaled.

**Now-  
**

"What are you doing here?" Gregor asked. It looked like everyone thought that. "Well lets see. The underland needs you and three friends of yours, there is a big threat, and everyone misses you, excluding me," Ripred replied. Angelina looked horrified even more. "NO, MY SON WILL NEVER GO DOWN THERE AGAIN, EXSPECIALLY WITH HIS FRIENDS!" Gregor's mom shrieked. "Wow so what are you going to do, put me in a giant rat trap?" Ripred replied in his trademark sarcastic voise. Gregor's mom looked stunned. She got up and threw a book at Ripred. "Wow woman, looks like I'm going to have to force you to shut up," Ripred said.

Gregor's mom threw another book. "Well that's not nice is it," Ripred said as Gregor's mom threw a vase at him. "Grace, please stop," Gregor's dad said trying to stop his wife. "NEVER! ALL THAT PLACE DID WAS BREAK UP THIS FAMILY!" Grace said angrily. Everything went silent until Ernest spoke. "Can we just calm down and tell us what the heck the underland is?" he said. Larry and Angelina nodded.

Grace ignored them. "Mom," Gregor said, "The underland did not break up this family you did." His mom looked taken aback. "Well this is getting boring can we just get on with it?" Ripred asked bored. "NO!" Grace yelled throwing two more vases at him. Ripred sighed and swung his tail at Grace's temple and knocked her out imediatly. "Can we get going now?" Ripred said impatiently. Gregor's friends looked confused. "Can we got too?" Lizzie and Maggie asked. "Oh no," Ripred said, "This adventure is more dangerous than the war of time." Lizzie and Maggie looked down and left the room. Gregor's dad dragged Grace out of the room and into their bedroom.

"Well guys I suppose we're going to have to get going," Gregor said. Ripred nodded impatiently. "Yes or I'm going to be late for my deadline," he said impatiently, "C'mon get ready." Gregor's friends looked at Gregor. He nodded and went into his room. He picked up the picture of him and Luxa, got three flashlights, a pocket knife, and his father's invention the the pocket sword(though his mom didn't approve), went into the kitchen, got some food and medical supplies, and went back to the living room.

When he got there his friends were ready to go. He lead his friends to the laundry room, opened the grate, and beckoned his friends. Ripred went down first, then Ernest, next Larry, and then Angelina who gave Gregor a dreamy glance. Gregor hugged his sistiers and jumped down into the grate.

As Gregor fell, he saw the gray mist and lots of rocks. It was about thirty minutes during the fall that Gregor thought he saw the ground. When Gregor landed, he made sure everyone was there. Everyone was there. "C'mon guys. We gotta get moving. Turn on your flashlights," Gregor said. Angelina ran up to Gregor and held his hand. Now that made Gregor uncomfortable. It made him feel like he was cheating on Luxa. Ripred gave a glance and smirked.

After about an hour of walking, everybody was exhausted. "Ok young ones. Time for a nap," Ripred said yawning, "You get first watch Warrior." Gregor knew what he meant. He hasn't been called that for four years."Why did he call you that Gregor?" Angelina asked still looking at him dreamily. _Uh come on why does she keep doing that, _Gregor thought, _Oh no. She has a crush on me. Aww crap!_ "I'll tell later," he said. Angelina smiled and layed down. Gregor check on Ernest and Larry and saw that they were sleeping like sloths.

Two hours later, Gregor woke Ripred up for his watch. Ripred looked unhappy. _Oh well, _Gregor thought. He went to a spot a yard away from the group and lay down. Gregor stayed awake for five more minutes before going to sleep.

When sleep consumed him, Gregor found himself in a dark cave. He saw only black and gray. When he looked around he saw creatures running toward Regalia. They looked bloodthirsty. A large black one was leading them. Gregor wasn't able to stop watching. He absolutly couldn't watch when the leader ran up and tore Luxa's head straight off. He tryed to scream but no sound came out.

The scene changed and Gregor was in a white room. A dark being stood in front of him (not the greatest match of color). "Who are you?" Gregor asked. The dark being laughed. "I am Lastrolegion. Father of all evils. You and your precious friends will perish at the hands of Bluthtomb and his kingdom! Hahehraha! " the dark being said. Lastrolegion started spinning and disappered.

Gregor eyes snapped open. He took a good look around. What pained him to see was that Angelina was laying down next to him. _Aww give me a break! _Gregorthought_, I wonder what or who Bluthtomb is. _Gregor stood up and saw that everyone was stirring. "All right kids get ready to get moving!" Ripred said. Everyone got up and continued walking. Angelina again ran up to Gregor and held on to his hand. _Here we go again._ Gregor thought.

A long time later about ten hours they saw something in the distance. "What is that place? It's beautiful," Larry asked. Ripred smiled. "That youngster is the human capital city of Regalia," Ripred replied. "It sure is beautiful isn't," Gregor said, "Lets get going." The group climbed down the hill and made their way toward the city.

**Hehe! I was able to a lot of working over the weekend. I thank Tytonic and Bane487 for the tips and reviews. Oh and read their stories they are good too!**


	4. Chapter 4: Uh Oh

**Well I know its been quite a while since I last updated, I just didn't know what to put in it. You might think that I have abandoned this but no I haven't. R&amp;R!**

It was almost Ripred's deadline for when he was to return. He only had thirty minutes left. Ugg... Luxa was getting impatient that she hasn't figured out who Ripred's getting.

Luxa was looking for a good dress to wear for the council meeting at noon. She narrowed the dresses down to three dresses. A white one with a light purple outline, a green one with dark blue outlining, and a blue one with red outlining. She tried each of them on but the blue one with red outling looked best on took off the dress, got into casual clothes, put her dress on the mirror, and headed down to the entrance to Regalia.

She zipped past the council room and met up with Howard. "Lets get down to where Ripred's supposed to come in ten minutes," he said. Luxa nodded and the ran past the dining room and to the flight-deck. They wistled and jumped off soaring through the air. The wind flashed past their ears, deafening them. Aurora and Nike flew into sight. Howard landed on Nike and Luxa on Aurora. "Nice day isn't it?" Aurora said. Luxa nodded smiling.

The group landed at the giant arch marking the entrance to the city about five minutes later. The arch was a symbol of friendship between the species of animals in the underland. It was built in honor for Gregor for bringing peace between humans and rats soon after he group waited for Ripred.

Five minutes later, they saw Ripred approaching. Vikus arrived a second later as so Perdita and her second-in-command Darstian. "I represent the as Gregor would call them questers," Ripred said triamphant revealing three people. It was Gregor and three other people. Two boys and a girl. One boy was really tall and had blond hair and blue eyes. The other boy had black hair and green eyes. The girl had dirty blond hair and honest brown eyes. But one thing was wrong, that girl was holding Gregor's hands. Could Gregor have forgotten her and started loving another girl? Whatever the case she need to get out of there. Oh she had a boiling hatred for the girl for taking Gregor away from her.

**Gregor's POV**

"Welcome back to the underland!" Vikus said joyfully, "Who are your friends?" Gregor's friends looked nevous. "This is Larry, Ernest, and Angelina," Gregor replied. "Nice to meet you," Howard greeted, "May I escort each of you to your chambers?" Gregor's friends looked at him for confirmation. Gregor nodded. Angelina had a difficulty letting go of his hand.

Gregor tried to get Luxa to meet his eyes but she wouldn't stop looking at the ground."Gregor would you like to see the new additions to Regalia?" Vikus asked. Gregor shook his head. "Maybe next time," he replied. "Ok your quarters are in the same place as last time," Vikus said.

Gregor started toward his room. He passed the hospital and the dining room. He opened the door to his room and got accostomed to his surroundings. He went to his bed. He jumped on it and thought about Luxa. _Did she see me holding hands with Angelina and take it the wrong way? _He thought. He got up looked around the palace and made his way to the museum.

When he got to the museum, Ernest was there. "Hello Gregor!" he said. He made his way to Gregor. "What are you doing here?" Gregor asked him. "Well I came here to learn about ancient underland tools and weapons. Oh and Angelina's looking for you," Ernest replied, "You should go talk to her." Ernest started walking away. "Nah mabye later," Gregor called as he made his way to a corner.

He got to the corner where he and Luxa had there first kiss. Oh those had been the good o'l days. _Wait! What if Luxa doesn't love me I just don't know! _he thought. He got up and left the museum. He decided to go see Luxa.

When he got to the enterance to the royal chambers, Gregor saw two guards posted there. "May I talk to the queen," he asked the guards. "No. The queen will not let anyone in for the risk of getting hit i the head with books." the guards replied. Gregor nodded and left. _Well that's the end of that plan. _He thought.

**Question: How will Luxa and Angelina get along.**

**I think that was a good chapter, sorry if it was short. Imight add on to it. I don't really have patterns but I will hopefully update each week. R&amp;R!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Love and the Battle

**Sorry for not updating lately (didn't know what to put in it really). Well Tytonic got the answer right, but not the entire answer. So you'll see it for yourself but answer is going to be spread across chapters so look closely. As you can s****ee the title of the chapter should give you an idea of what's going to happen. R&amp;R**

Hazard opened the door to the royal chambers being the only one allowed to get in. As usual for the past day, Luxa has been sitting on her bed moping. Everytime Hazard asked what happened she would turn away and wisper to herself, though he didn't know what she was saying.

Hazard walked to his room and jumped onto his bed. _Hmm... I must figure out what made Luxa so angry by doing something to cheer her up. _Hazard thought. He came up with an idea. He walked back into Luxa's room. "Luxa. What happened that put you in this state?" he asked, "I'm not going to leave you alone this time." Luxa looked up. "I suppose I should tell you. Alright here it goes. It seems that I think that Gregor might have fallen in love with that Angelina girl replacing me," Luxa replied. Hazard sighed, " Well the only way to know is if you ask Gregor himself."

There was a silence. "I guess that wouldn't hurt," Luxa finally said. She left the room. Hazard smiled. _I just hope I did the right thing. _He thought.

**Luxa's POV**

_Uh Oh, _Luxa thought, _How am I supposed to ask Gregor about this situation? Aha! She decided to summon Gregor to his chambers.  
_

Later that day, Luxa had a messager tell Gregor to come to her chambers in the royal wing. She waited for freaking 1 hour. "Shoot!" she hissed under her breath just as someone opened the door. It was Gregor._  
_

"You summoned me your highness?" Gregor asked lookinge exhasted. "Yes have a seat," Luxa said pulling out a table from under the table. Gregor took the seat and sat down. "So why have you summoned me?" Gregor asked. "Gregor... It's come to my intention that you might have fallen in love with Angelina," Luxa replied. Gregor looked shocked. "Whaaaaat?!" He replied.

**Gregor's POV**

Gregor was shocked. "Why in the name of the Bane would you think that?" Gregor asked, "I could never have given you up." Luxa mood entirely changed from down to proud. "Oh...um. Sorry for the misunderstanding," she said. Thier cheeks got red and both leaned in and their lips met. It wasn't too long mabye a three second kiss. Like who cares anyway? To Gregor this felt like a deep whole in his heart was filled by Luxa's love for him.

Their lips parted and they both smiled. "Luxa would you like to see me practice in the arena?" Gregor asked. Luxa just smiled. "Yes. That'd be nice," she replied. They both got up and walked hand in hand to the arena.

When they got there, Gregor saw Ripred scolding a soldier for not being a worthy challange. "You better train harder you little piece of ratdung!" Ripred said angrily, "Ah Gregor, your highness here to train?" Gregor and Luxa just looked at him not amusingly. "Of couse," Luxa said. Ripred smiled. "Warrior ready to challenge the best fighter in the underland?" he asked. Gregor frowned. "I would but I don't have a sword yet," he replied. Ripred smirked. "Well go find one then, Dragonfly head," he said angrily, "Hurry up and don't waste my time." Luxa gestured for Gregor to follow.

When they got to the armory, Gregor's friends were already there. "What weapon do you think will look prettiest on me?" Angelina asked Ernest. "Well it's your choice," Ernest replied. "Ok so can we just pick something and get out of here?" Larry asked impatiently. "Weapons are useless without knowledge on how to use them," Gregor interupted, "A weapon is only as good as the user." His friends jumped. "Ah hello Gregor and Queen Luxa," Ernest said casually. Angelina glared at Luxa. "Gregor, would you like to go on a walk around this, um, Regalia tonight?" she asked. "Sorry I have plans," Gregor replied. "Gregor how do you know that about weapons?" Larry asked. "You should ask Ripred about that," Gregor said. Larry nodded.

"Guys ask Miravett about weapons she's the weapons and armor fitter," Gregor said. His friends nodded and looked for Miravett. Gregor looked for a sword on the racks. None suited him at all until one caught his eye. It was entirely black except for the dark red jewls on the hilt.

"Ahh. That caught your eye didn't it?" Mareth said walking up behind him. Gregor nodded. Mareth said, "That sword was forged by the greatest blacksmith in all of the underland. His name was Silcoranose. He forged this weapon out of mixed diamond, steel, and obsidian. The sword is only able to be carryed by a human rager. If you are to wield it you may keep it. It is named Blackmidblade." Gregor picked ip the sword and gave it a swing. It was perfect. The sword was so dang light he could fight for hours. Mareth nodded and left. Luxa followed Gregor back out into the arena.

When they got out, Ripred was waiting. "What took you so long slow pokes?" He asked impatiently. "Just start the match," Gregor replied. Gregor saw his friends leave the barracks. Larry had a sword, Ernest had dual battle axes, and Angelina had a bow.

A huge crowd gathered to see the two battle. Gregor's friends saw and joined the crowd. Luxa waited upon Aurora. Gregor and Ripred got into battle stance waiting for the other to make a move. The two ran at each other and swung their weapons as sword met claw.

**Question: Who is going to win the match and how will Luxa and Angelina react after the battle?**

**Well good chapter I suppose. I hope to get alot done in the summer mabye hopefully be done with the book by fall. And I already have ideas for the epilogue and a sequal. R&amp;R**


	6. Chapter 6: The New Prophecy

**I know it's been a while. It's been a long month exams and stuff. It is the summer now so I'll be able to get in hopefully two chapters a week. When you review don't forget to send any ideas. Well I hope you get this chapter to be really important and striking! R&amp;R **

**Previously on the Wisp Rager-**

Gregor and Ripred got into battle stance waiting for the other to make a move. The two ran at each other and swung their weapons as sword met claw.

**Now-**

Gregor and Ripred flew back as their weapons met. Gregor regained his ground and ran for Ripred. Ripred anticipated this and broke into a Rager Spin. Knowing he couldn't block this, Gregor started running. Ripred got faster and faster. Gregor came with a plan.

Gregor ran around Ripred confusing him. Ripred moved forward in the wrong direction and hit a wall, defenseless. Gregor used this to his advantage a ran straight for him. Ripred got up and blocked the attack sending Gregor ten feet into the air. _Uh oh. This isn't part of the plan. _Gregor thought. He fell back down uncontrolably and positioned himself to land on Ripred.

Almost at the ground Gregor saw Ripred move out of the way. Gregor then then remembered one of Luxa's lessons. Gregor did a back flip and landed perfectly on his feet. Ripred snarled and ran for Gregor. Gregor broke into his own spin drawing Ripred back. Gregor stop spinning. Ripred jumped seven feet in the air and landed square on Gregor before he could react. Then everything went black.

**Luxa's POV**

Luxa watched as Ripred got off Gregor. He was unconscience Ripred snorted. " I had hoped for a better challenge," he said. Luxa hopped off Aurora and ran to Gregor. Angelina was already there. Luxa snorted. _What will it take to ever get her away from Gregor? _Luxa thought.

Once Luxa got to Gregor, Angelina spoke up angrily. "No stay away! You got him mixed up in this! All of you! You're sending us to our graves!" She yelled, "I know Gregor more than any of you!" Luxa just looked at her. She then said, "Angelina, is it? Just because knowing someone a really long time doesn't mean you know them more than anyone else." Angelina face turned from just angry to enraged. So many people around the arena looked at the two girls. "Are you suggesting that you know Gregor better than me?" Angelina asked accusingly.

Ripred jumped from the croud and inbetween the two girls. "Hey hey! No more fighting we already have the great and powerful Warrior knocked out to take care of!" Ripred said. Ernest stepped forward. "I agree with the rat here. we need to get Gregor to the hospital," He said. Ripred nodded. "He's right we have no idea how serious Gregor's injury is," He then said, "Luxa since you have Aurora, take Gregor to the hospital. Have the doctors inform me of Gregor's condition." Luxa nodded and picked the unconscience Gregor up and slung him over his shoulder. Angelina made a jesture and stalked away.

**Ernest's POV**

Ernest watched as the queen hopped on her bat gracefully and flew away toward the newly built castle. Ernest had to admit, Queen Luxa was sort of hot. Seeing Angelina storm away like that was not normal she never got that angry. There might be a reason though.

During the trip Angelina had held Gregor's hand. _How could I be so dumb? _Ernest thought. _Ever since Gregor got back from the underland Angelina must have had a big crush on him.  
_

Looking around Ernest saw that the big rat Ripred had already gone. The only ones left were Ernest and Larry. "Ernest we had better get to the hospital and see if Gregor's ok," said Larry. Ernest nodded and the two ran for the hospital.

**Gregor's POV**

Gregor opened his eyes. He looked around the room. Gregor was in a bed in the hospital and Luxa was sitting in a chair next to the bed. She saw Gregor lift his head and smiled. "How long have I been out?" Gregor asked. "Fifthteen minutes," Luxa replied. "Gregor you do know that even ragers need to practice their fighting skills." Gregor smiled. He said, "You really need to stop worrying so much." The two leaned into a short kiss.

They sat silent for a few minutes until Gregor spoke. "So how long 'til I get out?" He asked. "About thirty minutes to an hour," Luxa replied. "Gregor you do know that you where called down here for a prophecy, correct? You are summoned in forty minutes to the council room to discuss the prophecy. Oh and Gregor beware of my fiancé." Gregor nodded. Luxa leaned down, kissed Gregor on the cheek, and left the room. Gregor had forgotten that Luxa had been forced into marrying Lagnet the second in command of the Regalian army.

About forty minutes later, Gregor left the hospital and walked to the council room. In the room were- Luxa, Temp, Ernest, Ripred, Perdita, Narrisa, Mareth, Larry, Angelina, Vikus, and Lagnet.

"Let us begin decifering the prophecy," Vikus annouced. "Who made the prophecy?" Ernest asked. "My grand-daughter Narrisa," Vikus answered. "Okay lets begin!" He held out a scroll.

-The Prophecy of Wisp

A long time has passed,

The Warrior has returned,

He has been called by the father of all ragers,

To destroy the enemy he must find the weapon,

Through many trials he must pass in the land of no recognision,

He must have the help of an enemy twisted to good,

For two old friends return,

The rager must find the weapon,-

"So lets discect this," Vikus said. "First the first two lines are simple. The third a father of ragers, now that is hard maybe it will come up. The weapon must be the only thing able to stop the crunchers. Trails in a land not recognised, that would be the uncharted lands. An enemy that is now good, the rats of course. Two friends, hmm that's not easy. Ok last line restates the other line." Temp crawled over. "This be confusing this be," He said. "Lets get a good night's rest the teams will leave tomarrow," Vikus said.

Everyone got up and left. Gregor found his friends and walked down the hall.

**Question- How will Gregor and Lagnet get along?**

**Well good chapter right? I suppose that I don't have much to say, but don't forget to send ideas for the next chapter in your reviews. R&amp;R!**


	7. Chapter 7: Explaining and Thinking

**I'm glad to be back on track and all. What I don' get is how I already know what the ending's going to be and it'll leave you hanging like a monkey. By the name you should get what's coming! R&amp;R**

**Previously on the Wisp Rager-**

Everyone got up and left. Gregor found his friends and walked down the hall.

**Now-**

Ernest walked to Gregor's room with his friends and they sat in the main part of the room. "So Gregor what's your connection with this place? You never filled us in," Larry asked. To the Gregor replied, "Well it's a long story. We should get to the room first."

When they got to Gregor's room, Ernest and his friends sat down in the main section of the room. Ernest was over joyed that he and his friends got to have a long talk. "Ok... So lets see lets start from the very beginning," Gregor annonced.

**Gregor's POV**

"One summer four years ago when my father vanished, me and Maggy stumbled upon a gate to the underland," Gregor began, "After we had fallen in, a crawler named Temp led us to Regalia. Soon after we had to go on a journey with Ripred to kill the king of the rats and rescue my father. Once we succeded, me and Maggy left the underland.

"A few months later, Temp took Maggyback down to the underland and I followed. Soon after I arrived back in Regalia, Ripred, Howard, and I had to go on a journey to kill the Bane who was a little pup at the time. When I found out that the Bane was a baby I spared it and gave it to Ripred. Me and Maggy left the underland with the third prophecy." Gregor decided to leave out the being a rager part out so he wouldn't frighten his friends.

Gregor continued explaining what happened in his previous time in the underland, leaving out his relationship with Luxa. "So your pretty much the savior ofthis land?" Angelina asked. Gregor nodded in agreement. "Well yes," Gregor replied. Ernest said, " Well by any reason, why haven't you explained how you fight so well?" Gregor shook his head. "I believe that is classified information. If you want to know, ask Ripred about it," Gregor said casually. Larry just looked confused.

Gregor yawned. "Ok guys I thinks it's time for some sleep," Gregor said. His friends nodded and left the room. Angelina took one more glance at Gregor all dreamily. _Uhgg... When am I ever going to get a break? _Gregor thought.

**Luxa's POV**

Luxa looked at the picture of when she and Gregor had danced at Hazard's birthday party four years ago. She thought of the how she was being forced to marry Lagnet. All Luxa wanted was to be with Gregor.

"Luxa, Vikus has requested your presence," Stellovet said to Luxa. After the War of time Stellovet came to realize that true power is found in love and friendship. So she stopped trying to find a way to become queen. "Thank you tell him I will be there shortly," Luxa replied. "It would be my honor cousin," Stellovet said and she left the room. All in all Luxa and Stellovet had become good friends.

Luxa went to her closet and picked out a few clothes. As usual she went with a pair of underland jeans, a cotton T-shirt, and sandals. Once she changed, Luxa left the royal chambers and went to Vikus's quarters.

She got there in about two minutes. Luxa knock on the door. Vikus opened the door and greeted her. "Hello Luxa. Welcome," Vikus said. "Greetings Vikus. Why have you summoned me?" Luxa said. "To talk," Vikus replied. "Take a seat."

Luxa sat down. "It seems that you will be leaving and going to the uncharted lands tomarrow evening," Vikus said. Luxa nodded. "It is only right I give you these," Vikus said. He held out a jeweled dagger and a golden bracelet. "These were your mother's things. She would've wanted you to have these," Vikus said. Luxa took the objects. She said, "I'm sure she would." Luxa thanked Vikus and left the room.

**Angelina's POV**

As Angelina left Gregor's quarters, she couldn't help but think about him. Ever since Gregor had gotten back from the underland four years ago, Gregor became so serious. So serious that Angelina couldn't help but fall for him. With all of his scars and muscel, Gregor becameone of the most popular boys in school. Everytime he got asked out, Gregor rejected. As far as Angelina knew, Gregor had never kissed a girl. Angelina wanted to be that girl.

Angelina shook her head. _Enough with the daydreaming! _She thought. _Get ahold of yourself! _Angelina went to her chambers which was ten rooms away from Gregor's.

When she got there, Angelina went to her closet. She look at the clothes. They were beautiful! The clothes were entirely different from those in the overland. Angelina picked out some decent pajamas. She went to the bathroom to brush her teeth then went to bed. After all she and her friends will be headind to a place called the uncharted lands tomarrow, so she had to have a good night's sleep.

Once sleep had consumed her, Angelina dreamed of Gregor. Though that didn't last. Angelina was in a pitch black cave. She saw nothing but darkness. Angelina heard laughing. "Who are you?" She asked. The laughing being chuckled. "Who am I? I'm Lastrolegion, father of all evils," The being said. "You and your friends will be slaughted and eaten by my minions and there is nothing you can do to stop me!"

The image faded and the nightmare was over. Angelina finally got a good night's sleep.

**Question- What planning will take place?**

**What do you think good chapter eh? For those who don't know Maggy is short for Margaret which is Boots' real name. Oh and for those who don't know what certain things are or don't know how to pronounce something I'll be adding a glossery at the end. What I don't get is how I already have ideas for the sequal. I also plan to do an Inheritance Cycle fanfiction too after the sequal. R&amp;R!**


	8. Chapter 8: Preparations

**I am really sorry for not uploading for a while. I plan for this story to have at least 27 chapters plus the Glossary. If you want to, put your favorite character from the story that isn't Gregor or Luxa in your reviews and I'll try to put that character in more. I hope you find this chapter to take a big toll in the story. R&amp;R!**

Luxa opened her eyes to a knocking on the door. "Who is it?" She asked. "A messager from your fiancé," A man replied, "He wants to see you." Luxa clenched her fist. "Tell him I'm busy," She replied. "As you wish your highness," The man said.

Luxa went to her closet and picked out an outfit appropriate for training. She walked over to her nightstand and retrieved her sword, dagger, and sheath. She swung her sword and put it back in the sheath. She just hoped Gregor would be in the training field. If he was there, Gregor would probably be sparring Ripred again. Luxa left the room and headed for the training field.

She past the dining hall which Gregor's friend Larry was currently occupying. He gave Luxa a short wave and continued eating breakfast. She gave Larry a short nod and continued walking.

A little later she came upon Howard who was talking to a fellow doctor. Howard and the doctor exchanged a few words then the doctor left. Howard saw Luxa imediately. "So heading off to the training grounds are you? I heard that Lagnet is going to challange Gregor to a sparring match," Said Howard. Luxa shook her head. "That's not going to end well at all since Gregor's a rager," Luxa said. "Eh who cares you should get down there. Tell me what happens. I've got to run!" Howard replied and left.

_I just don't know what I'm going to do about Lagnet. _Luxa thought shaking her head. She looked around and walked of to the training fields.

**Gregor's POV**

Gregor watched as Ripred once again scolded a soldier for just getting one thing wrong. While he knew that he would be leaving Regalia soon for the quest, Gregor couldn't help but be excited about going on a quest again. After all it has been four years. Oh those were the good ol' days. "Hey you Warrior!" A man said from somewhere from which Gregor couldn't locate. "I challange you to a sparring match!" The man finished. Gregor looked around and spotted the man.

"I am Lagnet, Queen Luxa's fiance and to be king," The man said. Gregor took a good look at Lagnet. He looked about a few months older than Gregor, around six feet tall, and looked like an extremely determined man.

"I accept your challenge, Lagnet!" Gregor replied. The two got into possition as Luxa entered the training field. She ran over and sat on a bench to watch the match.

Gregor waited for his apponent to make a move. Lagnet ran forward and thrust his sword at him. He quickly dodged and swung his sword at Lagnet. Gregor's vision blurred for a second and then it was gone. He felt his rager sensation flow like it never had before. He moved so fast it was like he could dodge any attack and attack so fast. The world looked like it moved so slow.

Lagnet threw another swing at Gregor which was quickly blocked by Gregor's dagger. Gregor ran around Lagnet confusing him. Gregor kicked his opponent down to the ground and pointed his sword at Lagnet's throat. He yanked his sword up and helped Lagnet up.

"You are a worthy opponent, Warrior. I hope we may fight again," Lagnets said. Gregor nodded. "The Warrior is dead, just call me Gregor," Gregor replied. "Of course," Lagnet replied as he walked away.

Luxa stood up and walked over to Gregor. "Gregor you must be at the council room in an hour," Luxa said. "Ok. You'll be there right?" Gregor said hopefully. "Yes," Luxa said smiling. Luxa took another glance at Gregor and walked away.

Gregor couldn't help but think she was planning something but whatever it is it must be something of interest. Well since he had to go to a meeting he'd best get ready. With unhuman speed Gregor sprinted towards the newly built castle.

**Ripred's POV**

"Argh! Why can't you make a decent snack for me?!" Ripred scolded the cook. "Ripred. Why didn't you pick a cook who isn't a cook in training?" The cook shrieked. "Because they were all occupied at the time," Ripred said, "This a waste of time! Eh, I need to go to a meeting anyway." Ripred swung his tail and left the kitchen.

On his way to the council room, Ripred spotted Gregor walking through the halls. "Hey you Gregor get over here!" He called. "What Ripred?" Gregor asked. "Why don't you tell me about what Lizzie's been doing while we're on our way to the council room," Ripred said. "Okaaay..." Gregor replied.

_About Five Minutes Later_

Ripred and Gregor arived at the council room. Everyone was there accept for them. "Ah Ripred, Gregor we've been waiting," Galbotixor said, "We can now begin the meeting."

"We all know the groups so lets get on with the objective. Your target is Bluthtomb who we believe is the leader of the Crunchers. When he is killed head back to Regalia and prepare for an attack," Jaronix explained. "Thank you Jaronix," Galotixor said, "Dissmissed! You leave imediately." Ripred snorted.

**Gregor's POV**

As everyone walked down the halls, Gregor stuck to his friends. Everytime Luxa got near Angelina would pull Gregor away. "Gregor do you know what we'll expect out there?" Larry asked. "No. I've never been to the Uncharted lands," Gregor replied, "All I know is that we have to keep our guard on.l

Once everyone got to the arena, Gregor made sure nobody saw him and walked over to Luxa. "Luxa what are you planning?" Gregor said. "You'll see. Just come back to me all right?" Luxa replied. "Of cource." Gregor said.

"Gregor you'll be riding with me," Howard said. Gregor nodded and mounted Nike. Gregor watched as his friends mounted their bats. "Soldiers of Regalia take flight and protoct our home!" Perdita commanded.

The bats opened their wings and flung into the air. Right then and there Gregor thought. _This quest has just begun._

**Question\- What do you think the quest will be like?**

**I'm VERY VERY EXTREMELY sorry for the long wait. Well good chapter! I think... Well who cares? I'm just glad Gregor and Lagnet are getting along. The hold up was because I've been trying to improve my writing skills. Why, because many people believe that my writing is practically a list and they're right. So, cookie for them! R&amp;R!**


	9. Chapter 9: Into the Unknown

**Hey everybody long time no see! As you know the story has been going a bit slow, but I believe I can now update every week and a half. I decided to change the way I make chapters. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**Gregor and the Wisp Rager**

**Chapter 9: Into the Unknown**

* * *

The wind sped past Gregor's face as Nike flew through the air like a jet in the sky. He looked down and saw and heard the splashing water in the Waterway. A big smile appeared on Gregor's face. It had been two whole years since he rode a bat through the air.

"You enjoying yourself Gregor?" Howard asked him. "Sure am but all bats just remind me of Ares," Gregor replied, "So which part of the Uncharted lands are we entering?" Howard looked at him. "From what I know we're entering in the north," Howard said.

Gregor saw something far out behind them. Whatever it was it was following them. "Howard do you see that?" Gregor asked. Howard looked where Gregor was pointing. "Yes, but it's too far away to make out what it is," Howard replied.

The next few hours were boring just sitting down for a loooong time. But it felt good to be up high again. From what Howard said they would be landing soon on a small Island big so that they could walk around and rest. Hopefully Gregor could have a snack or something. After all Gregor hasn't eaten since they left.

When they reached the Island, Gregor jumped off Nike and onto the sand. After six hours it felt good to stretch. Everyone got off their flyers even though it was just Gregor, Howard, Ripred, Larry, Ernist, and Angelina.

The bat that was carrying Ripred is named Gordian a stong large bat who had a huge sense of humor. The other bats were carrying Gregor's friends. The bats are three friends Harla, Tarquil, and Crald. They were tough and are loyal to their riders.

Nike and the other bats huddled up and rested while Howard went looking for food. "Dang I could really use some off Mrs. Cormaci's shrimp in cream sauce," Ripred sighed, "She really knows how to make a good meal." Larry scratched his head. "You know Mrs. Cormaci?" He asked. "Oh no, of course not I just wish I did," Ripred replied, "Anyways I'd better take a nap. Good night or afternoon or whatever." He lay down and closed his eyes. Ripred then said, "Don't wake me or you will wish you hadn't been born."

Gregor looked around. "Hey guys why don't you get some sleep? You must all be tired." He said. Angelina walked up to Gregor. "Well I'm not." She said. _Uhg. When will I ever get a break! _Gregor thought. "Well um you can uh. Keep watch yah you can do that while I look around." He said. Angelina sighed an sat down on a rock. Gregor saw Ernist looking at them. Ernist rolled his eyes and lay down as Gregor left camp and looked around.

Gregor examined his surroundings. He saw trees that have adapted to living in the Underland, some tall grass, and a few bushes. Gregor comtinued walking for a few minutes and came into a small clearing.

The clearing was nice. It had just the right temperature. Right as Gregor was about to sit down, he saw something. It was the same thing he saw earlier but closer and easier to make out. From what he saw it was a bat with golden fur. Right as the bat was about to hit him a girl jumped right off her bat with great agility. He imediately recognized her.

Gregor shook his head. "Luxa you do know that you're not supposed to be here right?" He said. Luxa put a huge smile on her face. "What? Did you think I would stay in Regalia and miss all of the action?" Luxa smirked. Gregor rolled his eyes. "Huh. I guess thats how you act to your girlfriend huh?" Luxa teased. Gregor's eye's pooped right open.

"Wait. Whuh? Girlfriend?" Gregor asked confused. Luxa just shook her head. "Well yah. Havn't you heard we're in love dummy," Luxa said. Gregor hung there for a moment then said, "Oooh. Now I get it." Luxa once again smiled. "Come on I suppose I'll have to take you to camp," Gregor sighed. Luxa nodded.

Once they got to camp Howard had returned and everyone was eating accept for Ripred. "Oh come on you couldn't at least get some fish?!" Ripred said angrilly.

"Ripred I already got the fruit, why can't you just get your own fish?" Howard responded.

"Because you said you would get the food!"

"And this is my problem how?"

"I'm the leader of the mission, and I of course out-rank you."

"Guess what. I don't care."

"Oh but you will."

"Yah whatever."

Gregor cleared his throat. "If you're done arguing I would like to sleep," Gregor said. Everyone looked over. Howard blinked as he saw Luxa. "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be in Regalia," He asked.

"I know but I get to go where I want," Luxa replied.

"Uhg. Fine. Fine."

Howard then looked at Gregor and Luxa. He scowled and walked away. Gregor finally walked over to a spat in the grass where he layed down and closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Gregor dreampt of a temple in a in a huge cavern. He walked up to the temple's stairs and saw that the temple was made of a very strange material. He walked up the stairs and came upon an arch. On top of the arch was a word. It read- Stryatome. Whatever it meant it must be so important it was put on top of that delicate arch.

"You must come here. Here you will find your destiny. Come and you can save your friends," A voice said. Gregor reconized the voice from his other dream. "Who are you why do you keep coming into my dreams?!" Gregor asked.

"Come and you will find out."

"Where is this place?"

"You will find clues to the temple during your journey. Rember what lies in this temple will help you save your friends."

The image blurred. "Remember," The voice said, "Remember."

The scene went black and Gregor woke up with a start. Luxa was sitting by him. "Hmm you looked like you were having some dream," Luxa said.

"I was," Gregor said.

"Want to talk about it."

"No" Gregor replied.

"Ok. Anyway we're packing and taking flight," Luxa said, "This time you're riding with me." Gregor nodded and followed Luxa to Aurora. Luxa hopped up as Gregor followed. "Ok. Everybody ready?" Ripred asked from on top of Gordian. "Yes!" They all replied. All of the bats swung their wings and took flight.

* * *

**Question\- Who is the strange voice and what do you think is in the temple?****  
**

**Well I liked this chapted! :) I don't really have much to say. More reviews plz. ****Until next chapter!**

**-darkmuffinsarecool**


	10. Chapter 10: Lost but Not Alone

**I'm baaaack! I'm very sorry but school has started and I will not be able to work on the story as much as I would like due to school so please do not be angry. I never really get many reviews and I'm starting to lose interest in what I'm doing because I'm already focusing on what the second book will be like. (Stupid me right) Please more reviews. Muffins to all of my favoritors.**

**-darkmuffinsarecool**

* * *

**Gregor and the Wisp Rager**

**Chapter 10: Lost But Not Alone**

* * *

Ernist watched Gregor as he rode on his bat Tarquil. He couldn't help but notice the way Gregor smiled as he rode with Luxa. Ernist had only seen Gregor smile like that once before. It was when made his song "Lost But Not Alone" which was sad and happy at the same time. Whatever reason he called the song that Ernist had no idea.

It was a good thing Angelina can't see in the dark because if she could, she'd be yelling like a little girl who lost her very first barby toy. Why because Gregor was ride with the queen and not her. "Uncharted lands Ho!" Ripred yelled. Ernist looked up front. The old rat was right, there was a huge land mass in front of them. "Get ready to land!" Howard called.

**Gregor's POV**

The land was huge unlike any place Gregor had seen before. It was a tropical land though not a jungle, just green plants and warm temperature. He knew in this land no humans, flyers, or gnawers knew where they are going but the crunchers of course do.

Everything in Gregor's vision blurred. He black out and the next thing he knew he was in a dark cave. Once again before him was the temple, but this time many creatures were trying to get to it though Gregor couldn't make out what they were. "Grystion I am at your mercy. Please protect this temple," the he'd heard before pleaded. Gregor looked around desperately for the voice. "My name is not Grystion. Why did you call me that?!" Gregor asked, "Why do you keep interupting my dreams and knocking me out of conscienceness?"

"I must contact you through your subconscience because I have no physical being and yes your name is Grystion. In the prophecy of wisp you are called by the father of ragers if you are smart you would know that I am him. You will know more once you have found the object I have showed you," the voice said.

"What is your name?" Gregor asked.

"I go by many names. One is Krysto which means downfall of the evil and was given to me by the crunchers because I have the power to destroy them. But my true name is Strandovan. This is all I will say for now. But I will give you the ability to know where the temple is."

"Great another scavenger hunt," Gregor sighed.

"Yes but as long as you accomplish it you will turn out fine," Strandovan said. The scene blurred and Gregor's eye shot open. It turned out that Ernist was shaking him. "Dude you finally woke up," he said. Ernist laughed. "What? How long have I been out?"

"Thirty minutes," Ernist replied, "Queen Luxa almost had to punch you in the face to wake you up."

Gregor smiled. "That sounds about right," he said as he looked at Luxa. He then looked over at Angelina who was staring daggers at Luxa. "Yay we got the warrior up. Can we make camp and have dinner now? I'm starving," Ripred whined walking over.

"Ripred, as soon as Howard comes back we can eat," Luxa said.

"Uhg who even invited you anyway my gracious bond?" Ripred snorted.

"I did," Gregor said, "If anything. Everytime I go on a journey, Luxa gets to go to."

"Oh fine," Ripred said. "Guys I found a great spot for camp. Follow me," Howard said as he appeared. Everyone got up and followed him. At that moment everyone was lost, but they were never alone.

**Lagnet's POV**

"Sir!" Lagnet's second in command Morzout called. "What is it?" Lagnet responded. "A cruncher scout party," Morzout said, "I think they know we're here." _Oh this can't be good. _Lagnet thought. Just as Lagnet was about to take a step a loud shriek came from somewhere in the cave.

With in seconds dozens of creatures filled the cave. "Well lookie here a scouting group has fallen right into our trap," one said.

"What do we do with them?" asked another.

"Well Bluthtomb wants all prisoners alive because The Great Lord said so," The first one said.

"Ok so then I guess they are our hostages then," The second voice said, "Capyōdō Get the others tell them we have them but wait I don't see the two ragers. Ehh."

A third voice probably Capyōdō said, "Well I guess our spy couldn't tell us which group the ragers were in."

"Who cares lets take the hostages and go," The first voice said. _Oh no. _Lagnet thought._ I have to warn Gregor._

**Gregor's** **POV**

Gregor dreamed he was in a small room. About a room at about 10ft x 10ft x 5ft it could've been nicer. It was dark Gregor was guessing because it was hard to tell with ecolocation. "Gregor!" The familier voice of Strandovan said, "This may be the second time I contact you today, but this was necessary. You and your friends are flying fast. I believe that you are getting closer to the temple."

"You still haven't explained what is inside the temple anyway," Gregor mumbled. "Tell me what is in there and I will go."

"In there is the power to drive the crunchers back and keep them in their own lands," Strandovan answered.

"Will it help me forfill the prophecy?"

"That really depends on how you use the power."

"Well if that's the case can I wake up now?"

"Oh sure," Strandovan concluded. The image blurred and Gregor woke up with a start. He looked right to his left and saw Luxa sitting right by him. "How lon..." Gregor started.

"Shhh, Gregor everybody's sleeping be quiet," Luxa wispered. "Now go back to sleep." Luxa kissed Gregor on the forehead and Gregor shut his eyes and fell asleep.

**Question- What do you think awaits Gregor in the temple?**

**Well what did you think. Oh I forgot yesterday was my birthday so I didn't work at all. Again sorry for not updating for a while. I really had to rewrite this chapter because it did not turn out well when I first wrote it. R&amp;R**

**P.S.- Try to guess how old I am.**


	11. Chapter 11: The Path to Fate

**Okay I know a lot of you hate me for not updating for a while. For the question about my age I'll leave that to you guys. Anyway just recently I found out that my fellow author Tytonic had left fanfiction. I am also working on a Percy Jackson story too so you are welcome to read it is called the Grasp of Fire.**

* * *

**Gregor and the Wisp Rager**

**Chapter 11: The Path to Fate**

* * *

Ernist woke suddenly as Ripred yelled, "BREAKFAST IS READY!" Ernist's ears ring from the loud sound. "Ripred please let me sleep," Luxa whined. "Hey don't you go back to sleep. We've got to get moving," Ripred growled. "Beside's there is breakfast, the bats fished when we were asleep, so don't whine if you get hungry." Gregor sat up right beside Luxa. "Please lets not argue we've got enough on our hands anyway."

"Then it's decided. Let's get on our way after breakfast." Ripred sighed. _Wait a sec. I just noticed. _Ernist thought_. I didn't know that Gregor was sleeping right beside Luxa. _As if on queue Ernist looked at Angelina staring daggers at Gregor and Luxa. Ernist rolled his eyes and walked over to Angelina. "Angelina, do you want to get on the queens bad side?" Ernist wispered. "Please just don't make her angry it would probably be your doom."

"That _queen_ is probably using him," Angelina scowled.

"I totally doubt it. He looks pretty happy."

"Yah well she's obviously forcing him to smile," Angelina growled. Ernist rolled his eyes again. "You know if you try to force Gregor away from the happiness he has, well um he can fight really well so I wouldn't get him angry," Ernist warned.

Angelina nodded and stood up. "C'mon lets go get some breakfast," Angelina said. Ernist belly growled and nodded.

* * *

**Gregor's POV**

After everybody ate breakfast, Gregor and the others walked on and on through the cavern. The place went on for miles. It looked as if something was watching them, waiting for the right moment to strike. Gregor looked over to Luxa who in the dark looked like the light in the dark in other words beautiful. Her hair swaying from side toside, her sword in its sheath, and her violate eyes looking straight forward with determination.

"_You are close Grystion, you are close,_" a voice said in his mind, "_Beware! There is danger ahead!" _Gregor put his hand on his sword. "There is trouble up ahead," Gregor warned, "Howard protect Ernist, Larry, and Angelina." Howard nodded and went to the back of the line. Luxa pulled out her sword and stood by Gregor. "Where are they?" Luxa whispered. Gregor pulled his free hand up to Luxa's ear and whispered, "Ahead, left, and right." Luxa nodded and readied her sword. Gregor slowly stepped forwardand then a creature leaped out of the shadows. The thing was a large oversized, gigantic, very muscular version of a wolf.

It was an omega with a jagged scar over its left eye. The wolf then pointed its head up and howled. The howl was unlike what wolves sound like in the overland. It was like a screech that sounded so high it was unbearable. The humans put their hands over their ears, the bats were trying to push down their ears, and Ripred was clawing at his ears.

The wolf stopped howling and opened its mouth. "We found them. We found the ones Bluthtomb has been looking for. CRUNCHERS! ATTAAAAACK," The Wolf yelled. "REMEMBER, THE COMMANDER WANTS THEM ALIVE!" At that moment dozens of other omega wolves came out of the darkness. They looked at the group and ran for them. Gregor readied his sword just as his vision blurred and he charged.

He quickly found a rock and spun. Next thing he knew he was covered in blood. The wolves couldn't get close to him. A smarter wolf found a rock and threw it at Gregor knocking him out of his spin. The wolf charged Gregor. Gregor pulled out Solovet's old dagger aimed and threw it at the wolf. The dagger landed right between the wolf's two eyes instantly killing it. Gregor walked up to the dead wolf and pulled the dagger out.

Gregor looked over at Howard and saw him struggling with three wolves. Gregor ran over killed one wolf. The other two directed their attention to Gregor and growled. They both charged Gregor. Gregor waited until the last moment and then he dodged stabbed one of the wolves in the thigh. The wolf howled and Gregor put it out of its misery by chopping its head clean off.

The the other wolf look at its dead comrade and gave a whimper and retreated. The remaining wolves turned and retreated. The leader stayed behind for a second and said, "You have fought well raging warrior but this is not over. Do not forget my name Nightshed!" Gregor shook his head. "I am no longer the warrior. He his dead, I killed him," He said. Nightshed opened his mouth. "Very well," The wolf said. He then turned and followed its allies.

Gregor looked over to Howard and his friends and saw Angelina looking at him in horror. He shook his head and walked over to Ripred.

"Ha! We showed them eh?" Ripred laughed. But then his face turned serious. "But I wonder why they want us and how they knew you were the warrior," said Ripred. "We must have a traitor in Regalia, but I wonder who." They let that thought hang for a bit.

Ernist walked up behind Gregor and said, "I hate to bother but what in the hell is that thing?" He pointed into the darkness. It took Gregor a moment to realize that he was looking straight at a worn out temple.

"Well look at that. A temple with a load of ancient writing on it. Isn't it great?" Ripred said sarcastically. Luxa walked up to a stair way that went up to the temple. "Let's check it out shall we?" She said grabbing Gregor's hand. Gregor nodded. "Let's go," He said.

The group walked up the steps to the door. Luxa was about to open the door when Gregor interfered. "I'll go first." He said. Luxa nodded and Gregor opened the door and walked pasted the entrance. The door closed right behind him and wouldn't open. "Gregor are you okay?" Luxa called. Gregor looked around. "Fine," He replied, "Stay there I'll find another way out." It was then that Gregor headed into the darkness towards his destiny.

* * *

**No specific POV**

Nightshed walked up to Bluthtomb and said, "Sir we have failed we didn't capture the warrior and he entered the temple." Bluthtomb growled. He then spoke. "Master the boy is growing stronger," He said. A voice came from every direction. "The warrior shall find his place. My brother is meddling with his life. I will put an end to both of them," The presence said.

* * *

**Question\- What do you think will happen to Gregor?**

**So how was the chapter? Will work on this as much as I can from now on. No promises though. Stay tuned for the next chapter. R&amp;R**


	12. Authors movement

**Sorry everybody but I decided not to update till next Thursday on my birthday because I hope that will bring me good luck. :) **

**P.S my internet kinda failed last week so I had to get it fixed :(**


	13. I am deeply sorry

**Friends this is my message to all who enjoy my story- As you may know, I have not updated as to late this is because I have lost the will to continue writing this story and for the UC. When I decide to continue this story I will return to to the profile on FanFiction. Until then, I am discontinuing this story and my FanFiction account. The reason I have no will for this story is because I have been consumed for love of something else... What I yearn to do- allow all of my desires to engulf me so I may accomplish my goal- achieving the affection of a girl.**

**Walk your own path,**

**darkmuffinsarecool**

**P.S. **

**I also have a condition in which time for me flows differently in my mind, causing my inner clock to work improperly which causes me to rush or work extremely slow or post off schedule. **

**Also some advice- do what you yearn to do, not just what others want you to do, but listen to your hearts' desire and you can do anything in life no matter how impossible it may seem.**


End file.
